Todo puede ser posible con Harry Potter
by Sasukitsu
Summary: -Slash-Harry Potter no solo es el salvador del mundo mágico y heroe indiscutible, es un maravilloso ser humano capaz de dejar de lado su propia felicidad para no perder a su amado.Pero toda buena acción tiene su recompensa...y muchas cosas más.


Todo puede ser posible con Harry Potter.

Puro Amor.

**El comienzo de todo.**

Estaba claro que ni la magia ni el mismísimo universo se comportaban normalmente si él, Harry Potter, estaba involucrado.

Sus ojos verdes miraban incrédulos y tan abiertos que casi se salían de sus órbitas, el papel que tenía ante sus ojos y que contenía el diagnostico más extraño y disparatado que jamás hubiera imaginado leer y mucho menos sospechar.

Suspirando, el joven moreno, de cabellos renegridos con toques azulados y con túnica de jefe de aurores, el jefe de aurores más joven en los últimos quinientos años con tan sólo veintitrés primaveras de vida, levantó su mirada de la hojita de papel en sus manos para depositarlos en su medimaga particular, Hermione Granger de Weasley.

-Hermi… ¿eres consciente de que es imposible lo que pone este informe médico?-preguntó con voz suave y estudiadamente calmada el moreno.

La muchacha de largos cabellos cobrizos recogidos en una cómoda coleta, cruzó sus brazos contra sus pechos y miró airosa a su mejor amigo, frunciendo un poco sus generosos labios antes de responder.

-Si lo soy, Harry, pero ese resultado sale una y otra vez con la muestra de sangre que nos proporcionaste anteayer, cuando sospechábamos que estabas enfermando.-se defendió la chica, con ojos fieros- Y es absolutamente cierto, lo hemos intentado Ginny y yo, con diversos viales e incluso tres laboratorios distintos, y el resultado es irrevocablemente el mismo.

El jefe de aurores, miró nuevamente el informe y volvió a suspirar, todavía incrédulo y buscando con su mente lógica y despierta, la razón de ese extrañísimo resultado…hasta que recordó un hecho, no tan lejano por cierto, en una noche en la que todo podría resultar posible, y bien, si él estaba involucrado, nada se comportaba de manera lógica…

**Pirámide de Kukulkán, Chichén Itzá *, 00:15 21 de Marzo.**

Harry se sentía feliz y extrañamente lleno, en un lugar desconocido y lleno de fiesta y alegría, muy lejos de su vida diaria y problemas, muchos y diversos problemas.

Rodeado de gente feliz y con un aura de calidez y bondad inmensa, el gran jefe de aurores del mundo mágico inglés se encontraba en plena celebración del equinoccio de primavera*, en el maravilloso lugar al que llamaban el Templo de Kukulkán, herencia de los desaparecidos magos mayas, sabios en el arte de controlar los cambios de estaciones a través de la astrología. Harry, admirado y maravillado por todo lo que veía de tan antiguo y sorprendente templo, no pudo menos que pensar en qué tragedia había acabado con tan fabulosa estirpe de magos.

-Psss…

Harry miró hacia atrás suyo, y una viejecita con largos cabellos blanquecinos y ropas holgadas y cómodas le miraba con una sonrisa, el moreno la miró con una ceja alzada en señal de interrogación.

-Joven, guapo joven, estás en el mismo centro de la magia de los antiguos mayas, los más sabios y eruditos.-comenzó a decir la mujer, con una voz cascada y ronca por los años.-Y has venido en el mejor momento, el equinoccio de primavera, que celebra el fin del invierno y da la bienvenida a la fructífera primavera.

Harry, que conocía todo lo que debía conocer de los mayas, y no queriendo hacerle un feo a la anciana mujer, la miró con atención y decidió escuchar todo lo que le tuviera que contar.

-Es una noche cargada de bendiciones y la magia pura se nota en el aire. Si quieres que tu más grande deseo se cumpla, debes acudir hasta lo más alto de la pirámide y pedir el deseo de tu corazón…hazlo o te arrepentirás toda tu vida, Harry Potter.

Y ante los incrédulos ojos del joven de ojos verdes, la mujer se desapareció justamente después de decir su nombre, asustándolo muchísimo porque jamás se lo había dicho.

Pero el joven jefe de aurores, no se pensó ni un momento lo que hacer, y se dirigió hasta la cúspide de la pirámide maya y pidió su más secreto deseo, con los ojos cerrados y corazón abierto, mientras una estrella fugaz surcaba el oscurecido cielo.

-Potter, maldita sea, llevo siglos buscándote en este bullicioso lugar lleno de muggles.

Harry, con los ojos cerrados aún, se recostó contra la cálida presencia de la persona que le había hablado.

-Lo siento Malfoy, pero ya te dije que ansiaba conocer este lugar.

El aristocrático rubio de ojos grises bufó, abrazandose con cariño al moreno de ojos verdes, unos pocos centímetros más bajito que él y menos musculado, quizás porque en los dos últimos años el de ojos verdes había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo tras un escritorio en su oficina y no persiguiendo a los malhechores que huían si el gran héroe del mundo mágico y chico que sobrevivió dos veces a Voldemort.

-Tú y tus caprichos y locuras, Potter.-volvió a bufar el rubio, besando con ternura su alborotado pelo oscuro.

El moreno rostro de Harry se contrajo con un gesto de profundo dolor, que desapareció al segundo siguiente, volviéndose para abrazar y besar a ese hombre, su hombre.

-Quiero que nos aparezcas en el hotel y me hagas el amor hasta el amanecer, Malfoy.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, oh gran Harry Potter.

Y se desaparecieron del lugar, sin darse cuenta de que otra persona los había visto y oído, escondida en las más profundas sombras, y su anciano rostro se iluminaba con una benevolente sonrisa.

Al encontrarse solos en su habitación de hotel, las ropas fueron desgarradas y lanzadas al suelo y dos cuerpos ardientes chocaron, llenos de pasión y frenesí. El moreno empujó al rubio sobre la cama y se lanzó hambriento a sus labios, colocándose sobre él y autopenetrandose.

-¡Harry, maldita sea! Te voy a hacer daño.-jadeó dificultosamente Draco.

El moreno no respondió, hizo un ligero gesto de dolor y comenzó a montar con fuerza y sensualidad a su amado, procurándole un placer incomparable al sentirse rodeado por ese estrecho pasaje, que amasaba maravillosamente su polla, volviéndole loco de lujuria y amor.

El combate duró apenas unos minutos, y los dos se derramaron a la vez. Harry se dejó caer a los cariñosos brazos del rubio y se sumieron en un profundo sueño, mientras Harry pensaba con tristeza que era hora de darle la libertad a su amado.

Cuando los rayos del sol despertaron a Draco esa mañana, no se levantó malhumorado como solía hacerlo, si no que sonrió feliz y buscó con su mano derecha al bultito cálido que era su Harry a esas horas, y haciendo que abriera los ojos con extrañeza al no encontrarlo a su lado, como siempre.

-¿Harry?-preguntó en voz alta, por si su amado estaba en el baño, pero nadie le respondió.

-¿Harry?-volvió a preguntar asustado, levantándose desnudo de la cama.

Y sus ojos se posaron sobre la mesita de noche, y se llenaron de tristeza al ver sobre ella un sobre y el anillo que le había regalado a su amado Gryffindor sobre él, mientras su alma lloraba de pena…él ya sabía por qué Harry no estaba.

Dolorido, abrió el sobre y tomó la pequeña nota que contenía.

_Mi muy amado Dragón:_

_Sé que ya sabes que esta es mi despedida, pese a que tú y yo nos amamos como el primer día._

_Desde hace mucho tiempo soy consciente de que tu padre te chantajea para que rompamos nuestra relación y sientes la cabeza con una jovencita de sangre pura y le des nietos._

_Confieso que me ha costado mucho tomar esta decisión pero ya no soportaba fingir que todo estaba bien, cuando no eres feliz por eso desde hace meses, cariño._

_Por eso te doy la libertad para cumplir con tu destino, agradeciéndote de todo corazón los maravillosos años que he vivido junto a ti._

_Por siempre tuyo, _

_Harry._

Draco besó con amor la pequeña nota, llorando lágrimas de sangre en su corazón.

-Gracias, mi amor…mi vida.

Y Draco se vistió con manos temblorosas, guardando esa nota final de su moreno en el bolsillo más cercano a su corazón, con una nueva fuerza en su alma y una decisión que iba a cambiar para siempre su vida.

-* Pirámide de Kukulkán, o castillo, es un templo de los antiguos mayas, una civilización que vivió hace muchos años y que eran sabios de muchas formas.

En este enlace se explica un poco mejor sobre ellos y el templo de Kukulkán.

.org/wiki/Templo_de_Kukulk%C3%A1n

-*Equinoccio de primavera: es una celebración que se despide del invierno y da bienvenida a la primavera, el 21 de Marzo.

De esta página turística tuve la idea de usar a los mayas en mi fic.

.

**Si quieres a alguien, déjalo marchar*.**

Un muy deprimido moreno llegó a Londres, con el alma en miles de pedazos y la sensación de que había hecho lo mejor para los dos.

Él sabía que Draco llevaba mucho tiempo apagado y triste, aun cuando disimulaba de una manera magnífica que hubiera funcionado con otra persona, pero Harry Potter era muy intuitivo y sensible a los cambios de su serpiente rubia, por muy insignificantes que pudieran ser o parecer.

Y él no era el jefe de los aurores ingleses por nada, por eso sospechó que lo que le pasaba a su novio era cosa de su padre, Lucius, que nunca había aceptado la relación que compartían desde la batalla final, dónde Harry se había alzado con una gran victoria, salvando millares de vidas inocentes.

Cuando había descubierto lo que pasaba, una pesada losa se había posado en su corazón. Por maquinaciones de su padre y sin consentimiento del mismo Draco, el astuto rubio mayor había colocado una poción en la bebida de su hijo, hipnotizándolo y ordenándole mediante Juramento Inquebrantable que tendría un descendiente antes de su cumpleaños número 25.

El moreno, sabedor de que era absolutamente imposible para él darle un hijo a Draco, rumió su desventura y tristeza, haciendo acopio de todo su valor y amor, para dejar ir a su amado antes de que lo perdiera para siempre, pues apenas quedaban dos años y medio antes de que el plazo se cumpliera, y sabía perfectamente que su serpiente nunca le sería infiel con otra persona mientras siguiera a su lado.

Por eso, el de ojos verdes le había dejado partir de su vida, dándole la oportunidad de seguir con vida, aun a costa de su sufrimiento, porque había descubierto que un Potter se enamoraba una única vez en la vida, gracias a las bóvedas de la familia en Gringotts que contenían los papeles de la familia y los archivos familiares de la familia Potter, sangres pura desde los tiempos del famoso Merlín, y él, aunque de sangre mezclada, era un Potter, y su maldición era la de amar una sola vez y para siempre, como todos sus ancestros habían hecho.

Con la marcha de su dragón, Harry se condenó a una vida de tristeza y soledad.

Estuvo apagado y deprimido durante muchos días. Sus amigos más cercanos sabían que Draco y él habían roto, pero sólo su familia sabía el porqué verdadero, los Weasley.

Ginny y Hermione habían sido las que sacaron a Harry del agujero de la depresión, junto con Ron, los gemelos Weasley y Dean Thomas, el esposo de Ginny. Le habían sacado a fuerza de amenazas de su casa, dónde se encerraba cuando no estaba en el trabajo, y le habían involucrado en miles de cenas, comidas o salidas entre todos, aun cuando el moreno había protestado que hacía mal tercio y que ahí él no pintaba nada, pero todas sus protestas eran ignoradas y caían en saco roto.

Cuando hacía ya mes y medio de que había roto con su rubio, Harry comenzó a sentirse raro, muy raro. Tenía los antojos más disparatados de su vida, se comía helado de fresas con banderillas picantes, o mermelada de melocotón con revuelto de setas, o carne a la parrilla con macedonia. Era algo tan extraño y alarmante, que su mejor amiga y Ginny, le tomaron por banda y le obligaron a hacerse unos análisis rutinarios, porque a esos antojos raros se unían unos mareos de lo más brusco, que le habían hecho desmayarse más de una vez, sin contar que llevaba semanas vomitando toditas las mañanas.

**Tiempo actual, despacho del jefe de aurores, 20 de Mayo.**

-Pero es inconcebible, Hermi…-protestó nuevamente Harry, mirando el papel que tanto le asustaba.

-No lo es, Harry, contigo todo puede ser posible.-razonó la joven de cabellos cobrizos, tomándole de la mano.-Tu magia es inconmensurable y aún, después de todos estos años, todavía no sabemos hasta qué punto eres poderoso, cielo.

-¡Pero una cosa es ser poderoso y todo ese rollo que tanto les gusta echarme en cara Snape y Albus, y otra cosa es afirmarme que estoy embarazado, Hermione!-chilló el moreno muy pálido.

Si, Harry James Potter Evans, estaba embarazadito de un mes y veintinueve días.

-Deja de chillarme, Harry, y levanta tu culo de la silla, tenemos una cita en pediatría de San Mungo con Neville.

Y como un corderito, el impactado moreno se dejó llevar a la chimenea de su despacho, y vía red flu, llegaron hasta el despacho de Neville que les esperaba ansioso y emocionado. No todos los días uno se enteraba que un varón podría estar embarazado.

Dos horas después, un alborozado Neville Longbottom recetaba vitaminas y algunas pociones para las nauseas a un impactado moreno y una encantada chica castaña, mientras le citaba para el veinte de junio para una nueva revisión a su embarazo.

Harry, en cuanto llegó nuevamente a su despacho, se dejó caer en su silla y miró con aturdimiento a su feliz amiga.

-¡Felicidades Harry, vas a ser mamá!-le dijo con una sonrisa Hermione.

-Eso parece…

Los dos estaban demasiado contentos y sorprendidos por la inesperada noticia, como para darse cuenta de algo muy, muy importante. Pero ya se darían cuanta más adelante.

Toda su familia se llenó de incredulidad y gozo esa noche. Ginny, Ron, los gemelos y Molly, casi asfixiaron al pobre Harry con sus abrazos y besos, mientras Hermione, Arthur, que no encontró lugar por dónde estrechar a su niño moreno, Percy y Dean les miraban con una sonrisa llena de cariño por el niño que vivió.

Charlie, Bill, su esposa Fleur y la pequeña Victorie, al vivir lejos no pudieron asistir a la cena-celebración, pero vinieron el fin de semana y llenaron de regalos al feliz moreno, que acariciaba con amor su aún plana pancita.

Saciado por una comida deliciosa, horrorizando a su familia que no lo veía todos los días al comerse su estofado de verduras con salsa rosa, el de ojos verdes se dejó caer en un cómodo sillón, donde una sonriente Ginny se sentó al lado y le dijo:

-Oye Harry…¿Te has dado cuenta de que al estar embarazado del bebé de Malfoy el juramento Inquebrantable no se cumplirá aunque él no se case con una maga sangre pura?-preguntó maliciosamente la pelirroja, con Hermione, que era la que había caído en la cuenta, mirando atentamente a su mejor amigo.

La cara que puso el somnoliento chico de ojos verdes fue un poema, y fielmente retratada en una foto mágica por un divertido Ron, que sabía del plan de su hermanita y su mujer.

Harry sintió que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho. Era cierto, ahora que llevaba en su seno un descendiente de Draco, su amado dragón podría regresar a su lado.

Sin saber nada de todo esto, Draco llevaba a cabo uno de sus más brillantes planes, a escondidas de su padre y con total conocimiento de su madre, que estaba enojada con su esposo por la encerrona que este le había hecho a su bebito y al lindo Harry, el que amaba como si de su propio hijo se tratase.

Una bella morena, Pansy Parkinson, tomaba la mano de su esposo Blaise, y firmaba un contrato mágico con Draco.

En él se comprometía a darle un hijo a Draco, por inseminación artificial por supuesto y con el consentimiento de su marido, antes de su veinticinco cumpleaños para que el cometido del juramento que su padre le había obligado a jurar no se cumpliera según lo que Lucius quería, casarle con Astoria Greengrass y joderle la vida para siempre, perdiendo a su leoncito en el proceso.

-Nunca podré agradecérselo bastante, Pans, Blay…-murmuró Draco.

-No digas tonterías, Draqs, mi marido y yo debemos la vida a Harry, y dejarte opción a seguir a su lado, es lo mismo que pagar nuestra deuda, por no hablar de que te amamos como si de un hermano nuestro se tratara…-dijo la bella morena con sus bellos ojos verdosos llenos de lágrimas, su marido miraba con cariño a su amigo rubio, que los miraba con lágrimas velando sus bellos ojos grises.

-"Espérame Harry, ya casi soy libre"-pensó el rubio Malfoy, totalmente inconsciente que su libertad estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

-* Si quieres a alguien déjalo marchar. Es una frase que me encanta y que viene de un refrán que conozco de hace tiempo y me encanta es:

"_**Si amas a alguien, déjalo ir. Si vuelve es tuyo, si no, nunca lo fue"**_

Es algo que me parece muy cierto XD.

**El milagro del amor.**

El sueño se le quitó a Harry en un segundo, y ante las cariñosas sonrisas de su familia, el moreno se dirigió corriendo a la chimenea y se fue red flu hasta el despacho de Draco en su casa, la que compartían antes de que Harry rompiese con él para salvarle la vida, por cierto.

Al llegar allí, se encontró de lleno con una pequeña reunión, con Narcisa, Pansy, Blaise y Draco, que estaban brindando por algo que él no sabía y el moreno se sintió fuera de lugar.

-Uhhh, esto…perdón por llegar sin avisar.-tartamudeó el pobre chico de ojos verdes, retrocediendo nuevamente hacia la chimenea.-Como veo que posiblemente llego en mal momento, mejor vuelvo otro día.

Draco, que se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vió aparecer a su hermoso morenito después de siglos sin verlo (si, vale, siglos no fueron, sólo fueron un dos meses, una semana y cuatro días, pero es doloroso estar lejos de su león), reaccionó en milésimas de segundo y tomó a su Harry del brazo antes de que se marchara.

-No te vayas, Harry. No sé a qué has venido pero yo iba a ponerme hoy mismo en contacto contigo.-dijo Draco, abrazando suavemente a su amado.

Harry, colorado como un pimiento, miró avergonzado a Pansy, Blaise y a Narcisa, que le miraban con afecto y una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué razón ibas a contactar conmigo, dragón?-preguntó cortado el chico de ojos verdes.

-Para decirte que hemos encontrado solución a la encerrona de mi padre, cariño.

-¿Si?-se sorprendió Harry, separándose un tanto de su rubio y mirándole a los ojos.- ¿Y cuál es esa solución?

-Mi querida Pansy me dará un hijo sin tener que casarme con nadie, mi vida.-dijo lleno de felicidad Draco.-Así podremos seguir juntos y cumplir con el juramento Inquebrantable, Harry.

Harry se sorprendió favorablemente de la idea tan genial de su amado y su pequeña familia, la aristocrática rubia y el matrimonio Zabini. Era una solución perfecta…si no fuera porque él tenía otra mucho mejor.

-Oh, es una idea genial.-dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mirando agradecido a las otras tres personas del despacho.-Pero no será necesario que Pansy se sacrifique para ayudarnos, dragón.

-¿No?-se enojó el rubio.- ¿Y qué solución has pensado tú, oh gran genio Potter?

-Bien, no es que realmente la pensara yo, oh gran Malfoy.-dijo Harry misterioso.-Es algo sobre mí que nos concierne a los dos y que va a sorprender al mundo.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Pansy intrigadísima, con Blaise y Narcisa cabeceando discretamente su acuerdo con la morena, y Draco con la ceja alzada mirando al moreno que tenía la cara del gato que se va a comer al canario.

-Bueno, siéntense primero y luego les digo.-sonrió Harry, obligando a un reacio rubio a sentarse en el sillón junto a su madre, Pansy y Blaise, mientras él se sentaba en una silla frente a ellos y dejaba caer la bomba.-El juramento no tendrá validez porque antes de tu cumpleaños veinticinco tendremos un bebé. Draco, estoy embarazado.

Digamos que no fue la mejor manera de anunciar su embarazo. Los cuatro lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto completamente chiflado.

-Si, claro…-bufó Draco volviendo a enfadarse.-Déjate de bromas, Potter.

-Oh, cariño, no seas grosero con Harry.-protestó su madre.

-Tiene su gracia, Draqs…-rieron Blaise y Pansy.

Y el de ojos verdes comenzó a verlo todo rojo, con su sangre a punto de ebullición por el enojo. Pero antes de que estallara, la chimenea del despacho comenzó a brillar y Hermione llegó acompañada de un muy feliz Neville.

-¡Harry!-exclamó el joven moreno, que miró alrededor y se disculpó al ver a más personas que Harry y Draco (¿No creen que la confianza da asco?)- Perdón por interrumpir.-dijo mirando al resto y luego volvió a mirar a Harry-¿Sabes qué? Ya tengo listo el ultrasonido y la radiografía que te hice el jueves, al fin podrás saber el sexo de tu bebé. ¿No es maravilloso?

Draco, Narcisa, Blaise y Pansy también miraron al Gryffindor como si se hubiera vuelto loco, lo que hizo que Hermione suspirara exasperada y mirara a Harry.

-¡Harry, tonto del culo! ¿Qué diantres les has dicho y cómo para que no te crean y miren así al pobre Neville?-gruñó Hermione.

Pero Harry no le hizo ni caso, tomó con premura los dos sobres que Neville le tendía, sin hacer caso a nada ni nadie más, y los abrió, sacando el ultrasonido que afirmó que su hijo no nato estaba perfecto de salud y la radiografía que dejó ver a una cosita diminuta y preciosa…su bebé.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Es una niña!-chilló Harry, feliz de la vida.

Draco, por si resultaba que su Harry no les estaba gastando la broma del milenio, se levantó y miró con atención la radiografía, pudiendo comprobar que, efectivamente, esa radiografía era la foto en blanco y negro de un feto femenino. Miró con atención como Neville casi saltaba de la emoción con Harry, y que el castaño levantaba la camiseta de su chico, dejando a la vista su plano y musculado abdomen, y posaba sus manos en su piel, que se iluminó con un tono azulado, haciendo que Pansy y Narcisa ahogaran una exclamación y que Blaise y Draco se quedaran tontos...

Esa lucecita azulada era la prueba de que había vida verdaderamente en el interior de Harry, pues la magia del chico de ojos verdes era dorada, y la pequeña chispa de luz en su vientre era azul…como la magia del núcleo mágico de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Estás embarazado, Harry?-medio tartamudeó el rubio.

-Como ya te dije antes, Malfoy, si.-bufó un muy ofendido Harry, segundos antes de que Narcisa y Pansy lo abrazaran como si les fuera la vida en ello.

Un muy aturdido Draco les miró con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Blaise le daba una palmada amistosa en la espalda y decía:

-Después de todo mi esposa no tendrá que quedarse embarazada para salvar tu lastimoso trasero, Draco.

La sonrisa radiante que su amigo le dirigió no tuvo precio. La vida era maravillosa.

**Dos meses después, Mansión Malfoy.**

El sonido de las arcadas de Harry en el baño, despertó a Draco. Sintió mucha pena por su esposo y se levantó para acariciar su espalda, darle un paño húmedo para limpiarse la boca y levantarlo para que se lavara los dientes. No le enviaba para nada ese horrible despertar, pobre de su morenito.

Mientras su lindo leoncito se lavaba los dientes, el rubio se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos. Recordaba con triunfante satisfacción, la cara de besugo que había puesto su padre cuando le habían contado sobre el estado de buena esperanza de Harry.

-¡Eso es imposible!-había aullado el patriarca Malfoy…hasta que su esposa le había obligado a poner una de sus manos en el vientre del chico de ojos verdes y la magia del feto, con sangre Malfoy por sus venas, había saludado alegremente a Lucius, y conseguido que el orgulloso rubio pusiera sus ojos en blanco y se desmayase.

Harry nunca dejaría de burlarse de su suegro (probablemente todo lo que le quedara de vida) por ese hecho.

Cuando su padre se había recuperado, había mirado a Harry como si fuera un dios, y le había dado la bienvenida oficial a la familia, obligando a su hijo y heredero se trajera a su novio a vivir a la mansión, sin preguntarle su opinión a dicho novio, que suspiró y lo dejó correr, y a poner fecha para su boda, porque un Malfoy nunca debe de ser ilegítimo.

A los pocos días, concretamente el día del cumpleaños de Harry, el 31 de Julio, la mansión Malfoy fue testigo( con más de quinientos invitados para horror de Harry) de la boda entre el heredero Malfoy y el salvador del mundo mágico, Harry Potter, que estaba esperando un hijo.

Había sido portada desde que se anunció dicha boda y la noticia de su embarazo, llenando de estupor al mundo mágico, que sólo había tenido un acontecimiento similar hace más de dos mil años…

Draco salió de sus pensamientos, cuando su esposo llamó su atención y puso ojos de cachorrito para que le llevara en brazos a su cama, cosa que él hizo al punto, porque amaba que su chico se pusiera tan tierno y meloso con el embarazo.

-¿Y qué nombre quieres ponerle a nuestra niñita?-preguntó Harry sorpresivamente, seguro en los fuertes brazos de su esposo con su pancita de casi cinco meses.

-Mmm, he estado pensando en llamarla Lily, como tu madre, Harry.-dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

-¡Ohh, dragón te amo!-exclamó el moreno, con lágrimas en los ojos.-Pero… ¿no le pondremos nombre de estrella?

-Claro que sí, será su segundo nombre, Lily Polaris*.-rió el rubio.

A Harry le encantó el nombre elegido por su esposo, y se lo demostró de muchas maneras ese día. Lucius sonrió sin que lo viera su esposa cuando el elfo doméstico les dijo que los amitos no bajarían a desayunar, a causa del embarazo de su Cissy y sus hormonas, no habían salido apenas del cuarto que compartían. Jeje, era posible que con ellos pasara lo mismo…benditas hormonas.

-*Polaris: Estrella Polar.

Aquí dejo más información .org/wiki/Polaris_(estrella)7

**Epilogo: La llegada de una princesa.**

La llegada de la pequeña Lily Polaris fue repentina y totalmente inesperada. La muy bribona nació en la mansión Malfoy un frío y nevado cuatro de diciembre, adelantándose varias semanas.

El pobre Harry se hallaba sólo en la mansión, pues se sentía tan cansado y su vientre le pesaba tanto que su esposo le había prohibido salir de la mansión, por prescripción médica por supuesto. Por esa causa, cuando el moreno se había enojado con él por alguna cosa insignificante (como decirle cariñosamente a su muy embarazado esposo que estaba más gordo que un hipogrifo) el rubio que, no quería ser freído a crucios por un enojado león, salió de la casa acompañado de su muy feliz madre.

Narcisa se había ido con Draco a comprar los últimos regalos a su nietecita, y Lucius estaba en el ministerio, acosando al pobre Ron, que era el que le estaba dando la baja maternal. ¿El motivo? Bueno, no consideraba que lo estuviera haciendo tan bien como el amado esposo de su retoño.

Harry suspiró entre dolorido y divertido, en medio de una contracción, pensando en que su suegro era tan extremo para odiar como para amar, de algún sitio lo había tenido que heredar su amado Draco, porque su suegra, que al principio le había parecido que era fría y distante, era un encanto, y la quería como si de su propia madre se tratara.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!-chilló por centésima vez Harry.

Le dolía hasta la raíz del pelo, y los inquietos elfos que le rodeaban, abanicándolo, poniéndole paños fríos y deliciosamente húmedos en la frente, mientras otros iban por ayuda para su amito Harry, no le ayudaban para nada. Tenía ganas de maldecir y aullar, pero se contenía porque si no se pasarían todo su parto auto castigándose contra la pared por ser elfos malos.

Maldiciendo de corazón a su puñetero esposo por salir y dejarle solito ante el peligro (aunque había sido idea suya que el agobiante de su marido saliera con su madre y le dejase en paz por unas horas, aun cuando su enojo por sus desconsideradas palabras no había sido para nada fingido), el de ojos verdes se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerse sangre y se animó a sí mismo diciéndose que si había podido vencer a Voldemort sin morir en el intento, podría dar a luz sin pociones.

Un muy alterado Lucius le sorprendió. El siempre compuesto y frío hombre de negocios, llegó despeinado y con cara de terror plasmada en el rostro.

-Dobby, vete a San Mungo y tráete ahora mismo a un maldito medimago.-aulló Lucius.

Si, Dobby había vuelto a la mansión Malfoy como elfo personal de Harry, meses atrás.

-Entendido amo Lucius.

El elfo se desapareció al instante y el rubio mayor, a su pesar, se ocupó de atender a su querido yerno.

Cuando Dobby, el medimago, y los asustados Draco y Narcisa aparecieron, el rubio mayor les dio la bienvenida con la pequeña Lily Polaris en sus orgullosos brazos y un enternecido Harry mirando con cariño a nieta y abuelo.

-A buenas horas llegan…-gruñó suavemente el abuelo Malfoy, acunando suavemente a su nietecita.

Draco corrió hasta dónde un exhausto Harry le sonreía y le besó con amor en los labios.

-Siempre te metes en líos cuando yo no estoy, Potter.-le dijo el rubio con amor.

-Ya ves, Malfoy. Mi vida es un sinfín de emociones y peligros.-respondió con una sonrisa cansada el moreno, casi desmayado.

Ahora, ocho meses después, la pequeña Lily era la princesa de la casa. De cabellos tan rubios como su padre y ojos verdes como su "madre", reinaba sobre todos ellos tan sólo moviendo uno de sus preciosos deditos.

Tenía completamente embobados a todos, incluidos los Weasley y al matrimonio Zabini Parkinson, que también estaban esperando su primer hijo, como Ron y Hermione.

Ron y Blaise, mirando a la preciosa niñita en los orgullosos brazos de Harry, con Draco a su lado, pensaron lo mismo…y hablaron casi al unísono.

-Oye Harry…si nuestro bebé es niño qué te parece si lo prometemos a tu pequeña.

El grito indignado de Lucius y Draco se escuchó hasta en Japón. Nadie sería jamás digno de su pequeña Lily Polaris, según ellos.

Fin.


End file.
